Workpieces such as pipes and conduits are typically subjected to one or more operations in which threads are formed on end(s) of the workpiece. A variety of devices are known for forming such threads.
For applications in which thread forming is performed in the field or at a remote location for example, it may not be possible or desirable to transport a heavy and/or large threading machine to the field or remote location. Therefore, portable threaders have been developed or known threaders have been adapted so as to be more readily transported and/or used in the field. For example, the RIDGID® Model 1224 Threading Machine can be supported on a rolling stand. However, that threading machine weighs in excess of 500 pounds. Although transportable, the resulting assembly may still require assistance in moving. Thus, for certain applications, users may desire still other equipment that can be more easily transported and particularly by a single user.
Thus, handheld powered drives have been developed which can be coupled with a threader or “geared threader” as sometimes referred to in the art. These components can be more readily transported by a single user. A representative assembly of these components is a RIDGID® Model 700 Power Drive coupled with a geared threader such as RIDGID® Models 141 or 161.
For a threading machine such as the previously noted 1224 machine, the reaction torque (or force path) is reacted internal to the machine. Using a handheld power drive without a reaction arm, the reaction torque (or force path) is external to the equipment and includes the user and the pipe stand and surroundings. Thus, for certain transportable devices reaction torque may be a concern and particularly when forming threads on larger workpieces such as for example pipes having a diameter of two (2) inches or more. Therefore, artisans have developed brackets or support arms that counter reaction torque when using handheld power drives with drop head dies and non-handheld power drives with geared threaders.
Although handheld powered drives and geared threaders provide a wide array of benefits, it will be appreciated that their repeated use requires continual exertion by an operator. In addition, it may be necessary to obtain, assemble, and incorporate brackets or support arms for countering reaction torque. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a system for stably supporting such components and maintaining their relative positions during use, while also countering any reaction torque that may result from a thread forming operation. It would be particularly beneficial to provide such a system which required minimal or no assembly.
Tool supports that engage vehicle hitch receivers are known in the art. Vehicle hitch receivers generally include a receiver tube mounted to a vehicle typically under a bumper. The receiver tube is sized and shaped to receive a removable tow bar or hitch component that is inserted within the hitch receiver and secured thereto, often by a large removable pin. Many receiver tubes have a square shaped cross section which generally corresponds to the size and shape of the tow bar to be inserted therein.
Known hitch mounted tool supports are typically in the form of vises, work support plates, or tool platforms that incorporate a bar which is inserted into a receiver tube of a vehicle hitch receiver. Once engaged with the hitch receiver, the tool support provides a generally stable point for using a vise or other tool. Although satisfactory in certain aspects, known hitch mounted tool supports can not be readily used with systems of geared threaders and power drives. Such systems include multiple components and when used, require selective positioning, stable securement of the components and countering of reaction torque during use. Known tool supports which merely provide vises, work support plates, and tool platforms can not satisfy these particular requirements. Accordingly, a need exists for a hitch mounted tool support system which can be used in association with systems of geared threaders and power drives.